farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Nav-animal/exotic bird nav
Houston we have a problem. This nav is not showing up correct in the Animal nav. Tythesly - May Your Graphics Stay Sharp And Your Computer Never BSOD!!! (talk) 21:54, February 21, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, we know! - Tabber (the tabs) does not play well with Tabber ( tabs on the Animal Nav template ). : We have not yet thought of a better solution for this problem yet. : -- 23:17, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Can't you use ? Tythesly - May Your Graphics Stay Sharp And Your Computer Never BSOD!!! (talk) 23:26, February 21, 2013 (UTC) : Yes and no : Here are some of the pros / cons of tabber and tabview and why we were using tabber over tabview :# Tabview loads all of the tabs up at the same time while tabber only loads one tab at a time ( you will notice this when you change tabs it takes a few seconds to see the information when you change tabs) :# If you do not have a ton of images to view then tabview works great - keeps the pages short while still being able to see all of the information by clicking on the different tabs :# If you have a ton of images then the pages take a long time to load -- tabview will not help in this case because it loads all of the images at the same time as if they were on display all at the same time -- but you only see the images in the specific tab that you click -- but you still have a SLOW page because of the ton of images -- This is where tabber works the best because it only loads the images from the tab that you click on -- not load all of the images and just store them until you click on the tab. :# With tabview can have the images on the same page or they can be on other pages or even sub-pages -- With tabber you must use other pages or sub-pages. :# Tabview works well with tabview but does not work well inside of tabber - Tabber does not work well Tabber nor Tabview ( must by all by itself ) : Hence our problem -- in one sense we would like to use tabber -- it works well in most situations unless you have a ton of images -- Tabber does not work well in most situations but is the best solution for when you have a ton of images but you can not have it inside of another tabber -- thus the current problem - has tabber and then the has tabber ( problem ) : Personally, I think should not be used except in extreme situations - We should use the nav bar for the specific type of animal that the page is about -- and have a link to the animal category for all of the animals or something like that : -- 23:43, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Jrooksjr has the right idea, but he's got the names reversed. Tabber loads all tabs at once, Tabview loads the tabs on demand. Neither works perfectly, but they're both better than nothing. --'Vandraedha (talk · )' 06:08, July 31, 2013 (UTC)